Meet the Girls
by Pyrus Elfin
Summary: Our favorite team of young heroes meet a trio of mysteries. Is everything really as it seems? New threats, romances, and even...time travel? Multiverse? Is this too big for the team to handle, or are they just overthinking it? Prequel to my collab. series with Fire Ember 13 and MagicOwlEyes. OCxDick, OCx?, Supermartian, Spitfire, KaldurxTula eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Mount Justice**

**December 16, 12:18 PM**

"Why did Batman call us here again?" Wally asked, annoyed.

"I believe I heard him say something about new teammates," Kaldur answered, "They must be arriving soon."

"Teammates?" M'gann asked, "As in more than one?"

"Who knows?" Robin responded, "I just hope Bats hurries up. My free period only lasts for another forty five minutes."

Just then, the zeta tubes powered up.

RECOGNIZED BATMAN 02

RECOGNIZED FIRESTAR B14

RECOGNIZED ECLIPSE B15

RECOGNIZED FROSTBITE B16

Batman walked in with three teenage girls behind him. The first one, who seem to be named Firestar, was wearing jean shorts, a mustard yellow top, knee high red boots, and a red half jacket. The second one, who seemed to be named Eclipse, was wearing black vans, black leggings, a purple top and a black vest. And the third one, Frostbite apparently, was wearing white combat boots, dark jeans, and a light blue top. Each of them had on a different color ring that looked vaguely familiar.

"Robin you won't have to worry about school," Batman announced, "It was an early release day. Actually, it was an early release day for all of you."

"How?" Connor asked.

"The US has closed all schools for the rest of the day. That way you can go on your mission," Batman informed them.

"Mission?"

"You will be going on a covert mission in Panama. We only require a small squad. Superboy, Aqualad, and Kid Flash."

"What about the rest of us?" Artemis asked.

"You will stay here and get to know your new teammates," Batman ordered, "You leave in an hour."

And with that, he left through the zeta tube. The three girls just stood there. Staring at the team.

"Well hello ladies," Wally said flirtatiously, "When did you decide to join our humble team? Kid Flash by the way, ladies."

"Shut it, Baywatch. I'm Artemis, dark and brooding over there is Robin, happy redhead is Miss Martian, superman tee is Superboy, and tattoos is Aqualad."

"I'm Reiena," 'Eclipse' said, "This is Elsa and Lexi."

"We were allowed to read up on you guys so, " Lexi said, "Wally, Megan, Connor, Artemis and Kaldur?" She pointed to each member in turn, "Bats hid your identity too well in the database though, Robin."

"How did you know that?" Wally interrogated, "Oh great, are you another hacker?"

"Yes," Lexi smirked, "And, if you hadn't noticed, we don't have mentors."

"Robin?" M'gann asked, "Where did he go?"

"Right here," Robin announced as he appeared out of nowhere, "Firestar- hero of Springfield, Massachusetts. Eclipse- hero of Atlanta, Georgia. Frostbite- hero of...Arendelle? Where's Arendelle?

"A kingdom in Norway," Elsa replied nonchalantly, "Though you may want to update your records. "

The other two girls laughed silently.

"It is wonderful to meet you three!" M'gann beamed, "Would you like a tour?"

The three agreed and M'gann led them away from the others.

"Okay," Artemis said, "What?"

"They are who they say they are," Robin informed her, "WHAT!?"

"What?" Connor asked.

"Well, apparently," Robin read, "Elsa is a Green Lantern, Reiena is a Blue Lantern, and Lexi is a Star Sapphire! And those are all on top of their powers!"

The Team was talking about it for forty five minutes. When M'gann came back with the girls, they were bombarded with questions.

"Could you guys please slow down?" Lexi asked, "Slow down and we'll answer your questions."

"_Superboy, Aqualad, Kid Flash. Now," _Batman announced over the comm.

"Damn!" Wally whined, "Well, bye. I guess."

"We shall return soon," Aqualad said.

The three guys walked out, heading to their mission.

"Are you guys really Lanterns?" Robin asked.

"Yes," Reiena said, "We are Lanterns. I'm a Blue Lantern, El's a Green Lantern, and Lex is a uh..."

"I'm a Violet Lantern liaison for the Green Lanterns," Lexi clarified.

"Violet?" M'gann asked, "I thought it was the Star Sapphires."

"That's what everyone thinks," Lexi giggled, "Speaking of the rings, we need to recharge them."

"Go ahead," Robin said.

The girls called their recharge lanterns. Reiena's was blue, Elsa's was green, and Lexi's was violet.

_"In fearful day, in raging night,_

_With strong hearts full, our souls ignite,_

_When all seems lost in the War of Light,_

_Look to the stars- for Hope burns bright!"_ Reiena chanted, holding her ring up to her lantern.

_"In Brightest Day, in Blackest Night,_

_No evil shall escape my sight,_

_Let those who worship evils might,_

_Beware my power- Green Lantern's light!" _Elsa chanted with her ring up to her lantern.

_"For hearts long lost and full of fright,_

_For those alone in Blackest Night_

_Accept our ring and join our fight,_

_Love conquers all- with Violet Light!" _ Lexi chanted.

Each of their lanterns glowed their respective colors and then the glow ceased. Reiena was wearing a Xena-like blue outfit. Elsa was wearing an outfit reminiscent of Hawkwoman's, but it was green and had no wings. Lexi was wearing a pink top that showed off her midriff and a short pink pair of shorts with knee high pink boots.

"Wow," M'gann breathed, "I've heard of it. I've never seen it."

"Hm?" Reiena asked, still entranced by her ring.

"Back on Mars, I heard of all the lantern corps. I never could see it."

"Well," Lexi smirked, "Now you have."

**Hope you liked it!**

**This is a a prequel to Fire Ember 13's story Return to Hogwarts.**

**Lexi is owned by me and Fire.**

**Reiena is owned by MagicOwlEyes.**

**Elsa is owned by our mutual friend Kel. Kel doesn't have an account.**

**Young Justice and it's characters are owned by DC Comics and Warner Brothers. (I think)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back! And I think I'll post two chapters today to make up for my absence. Also, expect an AN either between the chapters or after them, but enough chit-chat. ONTO THE STORY!**

**Oh, and I (and my cowriters as well) only own Lexi, Reiena, and Elsa.**

"Well," Lexi smirked, "Now you have."

The three girls powered down their rings and the others invited them to watch a movie.

"What do you girls want to watch?" Robin asked, "I'm clearly outmatched on my own opinions, one guy against five girls doesn't help me..."

"We should watch The Avengers!" M'gann squealed, "I love that movie!"

"Sure," Artemis shrugged.

"That's fine with us," Lexi said between giggles.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just something that happened when we went to see it in theaters."

"Whatever," Robin said while putting the DVD in, "Let's just watch it."

The six sat down to watch the movie. Elsa used her Lantern ring to get the unpopped popcorn. She then gave it to Lexi, who popped it in her hands!

"What exactly _are _your powers?" Artemis asked, Robin was still trying to get the PS3 to work.

'_God,' _he thought, '_I can hack into the Pentagon in under five minutes, but I can't get a stupid PS3 to work! What the hell?'_

"Well", Reiena said, "I can control water and acid, show people their greatest fears, and use the moon to manipulate wolves and other nightlife. Yet somehow, I'm a Blue Lantern. What does Hope have to do with any of that?"

"I can control ice, snow, and water," Elsa stated simply.

"I've got the most complicated stuff," Lexi sighed, getting Robin's attention as well, "I can cause miniature solar flares, start and end fires, create solid weapons with fire, utilize electricity, cause miniature solar flares, and..." she trailed off.

"And?" Robin asked, having heard everything from her file being said. There was nothing else to be said...or was there?

"_And _I...can turn into a...a...dragon."

"WHAT?!" everyone (except Elsa and Reiena of course) screamed.

"Y-Yeah," Lexi said, "I-I can."

"Could you show us?" Robin asked.

"Sure, why not?"

She walked over toward the zeta tube entrance and took a deep breath. When she let it out, she closed her eyes and was enveloped in a red glow. Once the glow died down, standing in her place was a large quadruped. That quadruped was a dragon. It was bright red with golden wing membranes and underbelly. She had two ivory white horns that curved over her head and stopped near the bottom of her neck. The only thing that didn't change were her electric blue eyes.

There was silence.

"HOLY SHI-" Artemis was cut off by a glare from the dragon.

"Wow," Robin breathed, "You're awesome..."

"Thanks," Lexi said warily, "You guys are the only people that didn't call me a monster at first...I like it."

"A monster?" M'gann asked, "Why would anyone think you're a monster?"

"Uh..." Robin said, "On Earth, dragons are really just legend."

"Just like aliens," Artemis said, "People hide, fear, or attack the things they don't know or understand."

"Why don't we go back to the movie?" Elsa asked.

"Sure," Robin said, "But...could someone maybe...help me with the PS3?"

"Okay!" Reiena said, a little too enthusiastically.

Once the two left, there was another bright light and Lexi was back in her human form.

The other four girls smiled and started giggling with each other.

"If those two don't eventually get together," Artemis said between giggles, "I'm gonna shoot someone."

"Well," Elsa sing-songed.

"They are the same age," Lexi finished.

"Now that sounds like a plan," Artemis said.

The four girls walked over to the living room area where Robin and Reiena were waiting.

"Robin and Reiena now present: The Avengers!" Robin announced, imitating a certain butler and bowing.

"Let's just watch the movie, okay?" Reiena giggled.

"Oh, right...hehe."

He started the movie and then went to the kitchen to look for snacks. He came back with two bottles of Pepsi and a few glasses.

"We have popcorn, but the microwave isn't working right now. Sorry," he said.

"Bring it over here, unpopped," Lexi smirked.

So he brought it over and handed it to her. Reiena and Elsa were stifling giggles as she held it.

"Hey M'gann," she said.

"Yeah?"

"You might want to move away, I don't want you to overheat because of me."

"Oh," M'gann realized, remembering her powers, "Sure. And, thanks."

Lexi smiled and her eyes glowed a blood-like red. The popcorn started popping and, a few seconds later, it was popped. Her eyes then lost their glow and went back to their brilliant blue.

"Cool!" M'gann, Artemis, and Robin said.

They handed out popcorn and got comfortable on the couches. Reiena, Elsa, and Lexi were on the big couch, Robin was in one of the armchairs, and M'gann and Artemis were on the small couch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Elfin: I told you guys I'd give you two! Anyway, Artemis is very OOC in the chapter, sorry.**

**Fire: Don't worry, Magic and I are to blame too...**

**Magic: Hey!**

**Fire: Yes, we are. Do the disclaimer.**

**Kel: Hey, can I do it?**

**Elfin: Sure.**

**Kel: Pyrus Elfin doesn't own anything. Lexi is shared by Fire Ember 13 and Pyrus Elfin. MagicOwlEyes owns Reiena, and I own my pretty little *Elfin slaps hand over mouth to prevent the rest of the sentence***

**Elfin: Read on, readers!**

About halfway through the movie, Artemis went to grab a glass of Pepsi.

It wasn't cold.

"Damn," she said.

"What?" Elsa asked, she was the only one who heard her.

"The soda's flat," they were whispering now.

"Here, let me help," Elsa smiled, grabbed the glass, and closed her eyes. A few seconds later, she opened them, "Here."

"Thanks?" Artemis whispered as she took it, "Nice!" she said after she took a sip.

Lexi then slid over to the two with a devilish smile.

"Take a look at Rei and Rob," she whispered slyly.

The other two girls looked to where she had nodded her head. M'gann and Robin had switched places at some point, as had Artemis and Reiena. Reiena had fallen asleep on Robin's shoulder and he had his arm wrapped around her, keeping her snuggled up to him. He had his signature smirk on his face and Reiena had a small smile.

The girls smirked and turned back to the movie. Once it was done, only Lexi and Artemis were awake.

"Okay," Lexi asked, "Is it just me, or does that end credit scene make you want shawarma too?"

"Kinda," Artemis replied, "But shawarma makes me sick, want a good burger?"

"Yeah."

"Come on, I know a good place in Central."

"What about these guys?"

"I'll leave a note for Robin. It's fine."

"Okay," Lexi smiled.

The two girls went to the zeta tubes where Artemis stopped in her tracks.

"Crap," she breathed.

"What?"

"It's going to announce us leaving."

"No it won't," Lexi smirked, walking over to the controls.

"You lost me."

"For Earth technology, it's top of the line," she said, "But I've been to Oa and other planets where this was top of the line thousands of years ago."

"Meaning?" Artemis asked, still dumbfounded and lost.

"Meaning, I can shut it up for us."

"Oh please do! I really don't want to get it from the Boy Wonder."

Lexi smiled and brought her Star Sapphire ring up to the console and a pink light enveloped it. Once she was done, she typed in the coordinates for the Central City zeta tubes.

The girls smiled at each other and walked into the tube. There was silence.

**Central City**

**December 16, 5:28 PM**

The blonde and the brunette walked out of the Central zeta tube and linked arms, walking to a small Johnny Rockets near the mall.

"Wow," Lexi breathed, "I haven't been to one of these since I lived near Boston."

"Well," Artemis smirked, "Now you're back."

"Hello, Artemis," a waiter said, "Have a friend today?"

"Hey, Jackson," Artemis replied, "And yes, this is Lexi. Lexi, this is Jackson."

"Hi," Lexi waved shyly.

Jackson seated them and they ordered their food.

"Okay," Artemis said, "You've either met him before, or you like him."

"How about the first one," Lexi groaned.

"How?"

"He's my friend Lizzie's ex."

"Ouch!" Artemis hissed, "Do you think he recognized you?"

"Doubt it, he never really talked to me," Lexi sighed, "I swear, if he tries to make a move on me now, I'll call her and bring her straight here to scream at him."

Jackson then came back with their food, "Here you go, ladies. Hey, do I know you?" he asked, "You remind me of an old friend."

"Well I guess I should, shouldn't I?" Lexi growled, "Or do you not remember Lizzie, or Ashley, or Kensie?"

"You're that cheer bitch!" he almost screamed, "You were their little advice guru!"

"Jackson," Artemis said, noticing the faint red glow in her the brunette girl's eyes, "Calm down and leave, if you don't you'll probably regret it," both Lexi's eyes and ring were faintly glowing by now.

"No!" he screeched, his voice cracking, "I want her to apologize for making Liz break up with me! It's all her fault!"

"Jackson," it was Lexi speaking now, "I didn't make her break up with you, I only found out it happened two weeks after she did. It was two years ago, and I still have no clue as to why she did it."

Lexi was speaking calmly and her eyes and ring had long lost their glow.

"D-Do y-you still t-talk to any of them?" he asked, seemingly on the verge of tears.

"Yes, would you like me to call one of them?"

"L-Liz?"

"Sure," Lexi pulled out her phone and tapped her contact.

"_Hello?" _she heard on the other line.

"Hey Lizzie, it's me," Lexi had to draw the phone away from her ear in order to stifle the other girl's scream.

"_Lexi? Oh my God, it's you! I haven't heard from you in two years. Coach Michelle said you left, what happened?"_

"Had to go on a trip, ever hear of Gotham?"

"_Oh. My. God! Did you go to the Gotham?!"_

"Yes," Lexi chuckled, "But that's not why I called, have you talked to Ugly or Kensie lately?"

"_Yeah, they're here right now, why?"_

"There's someone here who wants to talk to all three of you, put it on speaker," She handed the phone to Jackson.

"H-Hello?" he asked warily.

They got into a conversation and Jackson sat at a nearby empty booth.

"Ugly?" Artemis asked, "I thought I heard Lizzie, Ashley, and Kensie?"

"We call Ashley, Ugly because she was always really pretty but thought she was super ugly. It just kinda stuck over the years." Lexi explained, trying not to laugh.

Artemis started having a giggle fit, "Really?"

"Yes, really," Lexi retorted, "We're cheerleaders, don't judge."

"M'gann's gonna love you then," Artemis laughed, "She's a cheerleader at Happy Harbor High."

"Well," Lexi started shyly, "El, Rei, and I are going to Gotham Academy. We're staying with a friend of Elsa's mom."

"Hey!" Artemis replied, "I go to GA! Don't tell the rest of the team, though."

"Cool!"

Jackson walked back over a little while later and handed Lexi her phone. He then insisted that he would pay for their food and the two girls left for the park.

"_LEXI!"_ all three girls screeched through the phone.

"Hey girls, listen I'm gonna FaceTime you instead, okay?" she replied, "I want you guys to meet a friend of mine."

"_Alright," _Ashley replied.

The two reached the park and sat on a bench. Lexi pulled out her iPad and FaceTimed Lizzie. She answered and there was an image of three girls, a tanned one with a lot of freckles and brown hair and eyes, a pale girl with black hair and green eyes, and a pale girl with strawberry blonde hair and purple eyes.

"Lizzie?" Lexi asked.

"_Yep!" _the blonde squealed, "_I finally talked my mom into letting me get contacts, and letting me get my hair done!"_

"_Who's that?" _the raven haired girl asked.

"I'm Artemis," the blonde said sweetly.

"Artemis," Lexi said, "This is Lizzie, Ashley, and Kensie. Girls, this is Artemis," she pointed to each girl in turn.


End file.
